User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 21
" It's snowing! It's snowing!" Ever since Emily was young she was fascinated by the powdery snow falling from the sky. The cold never bothered her. Emily was so excited. With snow falling down she could do so many exciting things. She could build a snowman, a snow fort, even going sledding down a hill. But what Emily really wanted to do was play outside with her friends. Emily ran into Momo's room and jumped on top of Momo's bed. " What is it, Emily?" Momo giggled from how hyperactive Emily was. " Wake up. Wake up. It's snowing. Let's go outside and play," Emily said. " Go back to sleep, Emily," Momo smiled. Emily laid on Momo's back. She played on Momo trying to make a snow angel. Momo smiled at how silly Emily acted. " I can't sleep. The sky is up so I'm up. And I want to play. Play." " All right." Emily jumped off Momo's bed and run towards Giru's room. Emily opened his room. But when Emily opened the door she saw Giru still up and working out. He was lifting heavy weights, his body glimmering with sweat, seeing his face red in a mirror. " Eighty-five. Eighty-six. Eighty-seven." Giru finally got so tired he dropped the heavy weight. He raised a washcloth from his bed and wiped his face from the sweat. " Hey Giru." Giru's face blushed from embarrassment. He covered his chest and turned around. Emily smiled. She didn't mind Giru was not wearing a shirt. She just thought his embarrass face was cute. " What are you doing in here?" Giru shouted. " Get out!" " It's snowing. Come play outside with me." " No! Just…Just go away!" " I won't leave until you play with me. " Emily pouted her cheeks and shook her head. " I want someone to play with." " Fine! Just get out!" " There's no need to be so embarrassed, Giru. The human body is a beautiful thing…unless you have some deficiencies." " Get out!" X_X_X_X_X " Let's build a snowman." Emily, Momo, and Giru were dressed in their winter clothes. Emily wore a green hat with green mitts and a yellow sweater. Giru wore an ivory scarf, black gloves with small skull heads sewn on them, and a plain white shirt. Momo who was the coldest of them wore two big sweaters; one with a big duck on it over one with a mouse. He wore big blue mittens over his hands. And three scarfs with yellow goggles and a pink ski cap. Emily laughed. Momo looked like a giant marsh mellow. " Momo's silly," Emily laughed with Giru laughing alongside her. Momo puffed his cheeks. " It's not funny, you guys," Momo said while puffing his cheeks. " Oh, don't be a big baby," Giru laughed. " We just tease each other sometimes. Like we tease Emily because she's a girl and she's annoying." " I tease Giru because he's a jerk," Emily said. " He doesn't clean his room. He keeps falling for my pranks. His face looks like a toad. He smells like he hasn't showered in weeks. He—" " Shut up." Giru grabbed Emily's cheeks and pulled on them. Fake tears dripped down Emily's childlike tears as Giru played with them. She was obviously the most childish of the family. " He gets the point." Momo was dumbfounded. He almost felt sorry for Emily, making a face that spelled SORRY over it. But when Giru let go of her cheeks her face returned to normal. She smiled and raised her hands up ecstatically. " Let's go build a snowman. Let's do it." That's exactly what they did. They worked together making the greatest snowman anyone ever made. Momo used his mighty fish man strength to pull large snow into a giant ball. He put three balls together to make the snowman. Giru used his mighty karate chops to break trees in half for the arms. Emily used her quick accuracy to throw black rocks on the snowman's chest and head for eyes. Then Giru stood on Momo's shoulders. Emily climbed up Momo and Giru's backs and stood on Giru's shoulders. The three of them made a tower large enough to reach the snowman's mouth. Using the last of her black rocks, Emily put a smile on the snowman's face. " Aww," she said. " He's perfect." Momo's nostrils were stuffy from the cold. Momo sneezed and tripped. Giru and Emily fell with him. The young fish man child and the two human children fell on the snow. It was like falling on a blanket. " What's the big idea, loser?" Giru shouted. " I sneezed," Momo said. " It's not my fault." " Ha! You put all those warm clothes on and you can't stop a simple cold? You really are a loser, loser." " Oh yeah, well you're a pig-faced little twerp." " Loser!" " Twerp!" " LOSER!" " TWERP!" " Come on, you guys," Emily said with the snow freezing her butt. " You'll never get girls to like you if all you do is fight all the time. " " Hmph!" Giru and Momo humph and turned their heads away from each other. " Tell fish boy I don't want to play with him." " Tell pig nose I don't want to play with him either." " You two shouldn't be fighting." Emily walked in between Momo and Giru and jumped up. She grabbed both their left ears and pulled them down. " Let's go to my next fun activity." X_X_X_X Emily pulled Giru and Momo to the top of a hill with a sled. All three were on the sled, Momo and Giru forced on. Emily was at the front of the sled with Momo and Giru in the rear. It was a steep hill. Giru and Momo were afraid. " I think we should…" Giru started. " …try another activity," Momo finished. " Yeah. So let's get off this." " Let's go!" Emily pushed off. Emily, Momo, and Giru slid down the hill. All that extra weight Momo had gave the sled its jump start. Momo and Giru were so frightened they screamed and held each other. Emily, who wasn't afraid of the speed they were going, raised her hands up and laughed. Going down this hill was like being on the back of a large snow rabbit, Laphan. The sled slid to the left, to the right, each turn it narrowly avoided ramming into a tree. The sled span out of control! Momo and Giru were dizzy…their minds were choked up with dizziness and they clenched their sweaty hands thinking about killing Emily—and it wouldn't be so hard with her laughing. Before they could lay a finger on their hair, the sled tripped over and Momo, Giru, and Emily fell in the snow. Whip out. Momo and Giru were so sore they moaned at how much pain they were in. Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, Emily popped out of the snow and laughed. " Fun, fun." Momo and Giru's stomachs didn't agree. They were seconds away from hollering at Emily. Emily stood up and walked up to Momo and Giru. Momo was without his metal pipe and Giru was without his bo staff. Emily squeezed their heads against her cheeks and smiled. " I love you guys. Why don't the three of us be friends forever?" It didn't long. Momo's memory of his pleasant time with Emily and Giru turned into the island he found Giru try to kill him. He didn't see Emily as herself, too. All of the skin in Emily's face melted away. All that was left of her face was a big toothy skeleton. Even in death…Emily would not stop smiling. " Momo, wake up." X_X_X_X Momo woke up, startled by his glimpse of the past. Momo woke up in a dark, dirty dungeon cell. He heard the sound of rats under his bed. The first thing Momo noticed was his arms; they were covered in a silver cylindrical device. The last thing he saw was his feet, which hurt the most. Momo was now a cripple. He looked at his feet, even though it pained him to see himself like this, but his legs were broken. Giru didn't just break Momo's legs. He sawed them off. Momo was looking at his legs, and they were being devoured by the rats! Category:Blog posts